The Old Promise
by Mari Lynn the Echidna
Summary: When Lexi and Tails were kids they used to be in camp together but one day she had to leave and he promised her something but she doesn't remember. Now that she's older she wants to find out what it was, but she hasn't seen him ever since. One night at a bar they finally meet after so long and their love spark again. Rated M for a lemon later on! A story for my friend LexiChick08!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone it's Mari again ;) This story is for my friend LexiChick08 so please enjoy! Oh remember Lexi belongs to her, Mari Lynn belongs to me, and Tails, Shadow, Amy, and Mighty belongs to Sega!**

_It was just one big promise that he made, but she couldn't remember it. It was years ago when they were around ten years old and they were in summer camp together. They were good friends which each other, and soon he fell in love with her, but he couldn't confess his feelings to her because what she will think about him. But he couldn't confess his feelings on time, it was too late. She was pulled out of camp seven weeks later to come back home, he was heartbroken when they said their goodbyes and he watched her leave the campsite. He promised her something but still she couldn't remember exactly what he said, she would have asked him but she haven't seen him ever since that fateful day…_

The purple hedgehog's eyes shot open as she quickly sat up on her bed. She turned to look out the window, only to see it was probably like around one or two in the afternoon.

"I probably slept a little late" the hedgehog groaned, rubbing her forehead.

She fell back down into the bed and her head landed on the pillow. She stared up at the ceiling and sighed. She was enjoying the peaceful moment until she heard the melody ringtone coming from her cellphone. Being lazy, she just reached her hand over to the nightstand and touched her cellphone. She grabbed it and looked at the phone carefully and saw that the caller ID name said Mari and it showed a picture of a red echidna with bright blue eyes sticking out her tongue and winking. She slid her finger on the screen and put the phone on speaker.

"Hello?" The purple hedgehog questioned

"Lexi girl, you won't believe it!" The red echidna shouted

"What happened?" Lexi questioned

"Shadow got injured while working out at the gym! You have to come to the hospital ASAP!" She yelled before hanging up.

Lexi quickly jumped out of bed and did her daily routines quickly. She didn't have time to decide what she was going to wear so she just threw on a tank top with a pink jacket, some pink pajamas pants and some sandals. She didn't have time to eat so she just grabbed her car keys and ran out the house. She quickly went into her car and pulled out of the driveway, she even ran the red lights until she made it to the hospital. She ran into the hospital and went up to the reception desk or whatever it was….

"WHAT ROOM IS SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG IN!" Lexi shouted, making the clerk and everyone else in the room just look at her like she was crazy.

Lexi heard the sound of high heels running, as she turned to look towards the hall to see the red echidna trying her best to run towards her. She was wearing an indigo thigh high dress with matching high heels and purse with matching eye shadow that really made her bright blue eye color pop out and dark red lipstick. Her hot pink hair was now straight and in a ponytail to her thighs. Once she reached Lexi she grabbed her arm and yelled,

"LET'S HURRY!"

They both ran into the hall without the receptionist telling them what room he was in. For a girl with high heels, she was running quite fast without falling or breaking her ankle. Lexi barely could catch up to her. Once they reached towards the room they walked right in only to see Amy on his side holding his hand, Mighty sitting next to an empty chair waiting for Mari Lynn to sit back down, and Shadow laying in the bed with his right arm in a cast.

"What happened to him?" Lexi questioned, sitting on the chair next to Mari Lynn's.

Mari Lynn turned to her and gave out a annoyed look, "he was stupid enough to arm wrestle with the strongest guy in the gym and thought he was going to win" She told as she held Mighty's hand.

"The doctor said he pulled a muscle and that he broke the bone badly" Amy told with a sad look, "He will be in the hospital for just two more weeks before he could go home to heal"

"Amy you don't have to worry about me, everything is going to be fine" Shadow told while he closed his eyes, feeling his arm ach badly.

Mari Lynn rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Is what you say"

Shadow's eyes quickly opened and looked at Mari Lynn, "I really mean it Mari, it will be fine"

Mighty chuckled a little and wrapped his arm around Mari Lynn's shoulder, "I think she's right dude, Amy will support you all the way" He told, seeing Mari Lynn grow a small smile,

"Do we have to stay here all day and night with you, because I will if you want to" Lexi questioned as she crossed her hands.

Shadow shook his head and groaned when he felt the pain again, "No, like I said don't worry about me, you could leave if you want to"

Amy shook her head and gripped his hand harder, "I'm not going anywhere" She slowly looked at her other friends, "You guys could leave"

Mari Lynn stood up and so did Mighty, "Good, I have to go to my brother's wedding which starts in an hour, if I be late Lien Da is gonna kill me" She told as she quickly waved at everyone before grabbing Mighty's hand and quickly running out of the room.

Lexi decided to stay with Amy and Shadow a little while longer before leaving.

**Chapter 2 will come up very soon Lexi! So be patient! ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

It was finally past the visiting hours and it was 8:00pm at night. Amy and Lexi walked out of the hospital and hugged before they went their separate ways. Amy hugged Lexi tightly and rubbed her back,

"You better safe out there you hear me?" Amy questioned

Lexi nodded her head, "Sure Amy, you too"

As Amy walked away, she stopped and looked back at Lexi saying,

"I have to visit Shadow's sister since Mari Lynn is probably in bed by now, see you later" She told with a sad smile before she walked off.

As soon as Lexi went in the car, she turned on the heater first then drove off. She drove past Mari Lynn's house as she pulled up behind a black car in her driveway. She hopped out of the car and walked up to Mari's house. She sighed and ringed the doorbell, hearing footsteps coming from inside the house. The door open revealing Mari Lynn wearing a long shirt that went to just above her knees, pink slippers and a scarf tied on her head. She looked pretty tired but her face softened when she saw the purple hedgehog.

"Hey Lexi, where is Amy?" Mari Lynn asked while rubbing her eyes.

"She went to Shadows sister house, may I come in?" Lexi asked

Mari Lynn shrugged, "Yeah, but close the door behind you" She went back to sitting on the couch.

Lexi closed the door and sat down, while she looked around. The living room was nice and clean, and it looked bigger than hers. There was pictures of Mari Lynn and Rutan when they were children but in most of them Rutan always looked mad and Mari Lynn seemed to smile. There was picture frames on the table with Mari Lynn posing with her family at the wedding, one with her, Mighty, Rutan, his new wife, and Lien Da all doing funny faces. And the last one she looked at was her kissing Mighty on the cheek and her posing with her hands on her hips next to Lien Da, who just put one hand on her hip and one on her knee. But there were lots of other pictures with Mari Lynn and Lien Da together.

"Wow, there are a lot of pictures about you and Lien Da" Lexi told

Mari Lynn smiled without even looking at her, her eyes were still on the TV, as she spoke, "Yeah we take pictures like every week, you should come sometimes" She ate some chips from the huge bag of chips next to her.

Lexi smiled and shrugged, "Ok"

There was the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs as Lexi's eyes darted from the TV to the stairs, while Mari Lynn only glanced at the stairs a little. Down came the stairs was another red echidna, who had hot pink wavy hair that was short, sky blue eyes, and long dreads to her waist. She walked over to Mari Lynn and put her hands on her hips,

"Mari, I thought you were still upstairs, anyways you left your TV on" She told

"Why can't you do it?" Mari Lynn asked with a sigh

The other echidna grew an angry look and snatched the bag of chips from Mari Lynn, "Do you want to get slapped smart ass?" She questioned

Mari Lynn groaned as she quickly got off the couch and ran upstairs. As the woman ate some chips, she glanced over to Lexi and barely noticed she was right there. She barely noticed her about five minutes later.

"Lexi" She questioned as she arched an eyebrow.

"Oh hey Lien" Lexi told with a small smile

Lien Da sat next to Lexi and grew a small smirk, "Hey, haven't seen you in a while, how you been?" She questioned

"Fine, just thinking about this promise from the past" Lexi told

Lien Da put her arms behind her head and glanced at the stairs, "a secret huh? What kind of secret?" She questioned

Lexi frowned and told, "A promise from Tails, but I haven't seen him since I was ten"

Lien Da slightly twitched her eyes when she said 'Tails', as she rolled her eyes and scoffed, "That little ignorant brat, I saw him the day before yesterday, he was running with his little bitch friend Sonic at the beach" She then grew a smile and continued, "He does live around him and I always see him at the bar every night"

Lexi's widened and she jumped up and asked, "Really!?" with a squeal

Lien Da noticed the sparkles in her eyes and groaned, "He might be there right now but hurry, the bar closes at eleven"

Lexi smiled and squealed, "Thank you so much Lien" She jumped on her and gave her a hug, as Lien Da had a sweat mark and closed her eyes, "You welcome I guess…"

She stopped hugging Lien Da and ran out the door when Mari Lynn came back and asked, "Where's Lexi?"

Lien Da looked out the door then looked back at Mari Lynn, "She went to the bar to find Tails" She chuckled and closed her eyes…


	3. Chapter 3

It was around 9:30 pm and a light purple car pulled up to the most popular bar in the state, luckily she lived by it. The purple hedgehog stepped out of the car and walked into the car. As soon as she walked in loud music were playing, people were dancing on the dance floor, some was wasted, some chatted at the tables, some even made out with each other, and some guys tried to flirt with girls but ended up being rejected. Worst thing about this place is that it was always crowded once it opens around seven. Lexi looked around the bar until she spotted an orange blur at the counter. She smiled as she ran over there, pushing through a lot of people and has no time to say, _'sorry'._

She reached the counter and sat near the person she spotted, who was actually a fox with two tails. That was the person she was looking for. He looked like he matured a lot and he wore a white shirt with green pants, he was drinking beer. He looked kind of tough which made Lexi nervous about talking to him. Once the bartender gave her a glass of wine, she thanked him and turned towards the fox, shyly stuttering,

"T-Tails is that you?"

The fox turned around once he heard his name, and was surprised to see Lexi after so many years.

"Lexi is that you?" He questioned, his blue eyes lit up.

"It is me, I haven't seen you in so long" Lexi told, she felt like crying.

Tails smiled and said, "How did you know I was here?"

"A friend's mom told me, but it is nice to see you again" She felt like hugging him, but she tried to resist it.

"It's been so long since we became friends again" Tails told

"How we used to run around the fields holding hands, dress up like super heroes with old clothes, and tell scary stories while the other kids listened" Lexi told, still having fresh memories about that.

Tails blushed and said, "And how we used to kiss under the huge oak tree"

Lexi also blushed, "We thought it was disgusting so we just pulled away and laughed"

_Memory:_

_A young Tails and a Lexi ran up the hill while holding hands and laughing. Once they reached the top they gasped when they saw a huge oak tree. They looked at each other and smiled then ran underneath the tree, as they continued to hold hands and faced each other. Both of their eyes sparkled, as Tails told,_

"_Lexi, I never want to leave" _

_Lexi smiled and told, "And I never want you to leave"_

"_And we could be together when we grow up, and get married" Tails told_

_The two laughed as they leaned closer to kiss. Her lips pressed against his for a quick second, then they pulled away and yelled, "Ewwww"_

_Lexi wiped her lip and shouted, "That was gross!"_

_Tails nodded in agreement and told, "Let's promise to never do that again"_

"_Ok" The two continued to laugh as the spin around while holding hands._

Reality:

The two looked into each other's eyes and laughed, then Tails grew a sad smile, "Then I remember the day you left"

Lexi also grew a sad look, "Oh yeah I remember"

_Memory:_

_Lexi had a sad look on her face as her mother held her hand and walked out the place, and the staff carried her suitcases. Tails followed them outside and held Lexi's arm._

"_Don't go! I don't want you to leave me" He yelled with tears running down his face._

_Lexi also began to cry, "Mom I want to stay!"_

_The older purple hedgehog looked down at her and told, "Sorry dear, but your sister miss you so much, she can't even sleep in the room at night"_

"_Can I at least say goodbye?" Lexi asked_

_Her mother nodded her head as she let go of Lexi, who turned around to face Tails._

"_I'm sorry, I have to go" She told with tears running down her face._

"_Why, I don't want to be alone" Tails told._

_Lexi grew a sad smile and held his hands, "My sister Leona can't sleep without me and misses me"_

"_Why can't she come here too?" Tails asked_

_Lexi shook her head and sniffled, "No she can't, I will miss you Tails, and I will never forget you"_

_Tails nodded and looked down, "I understand, but the promise I will make to you is, When we meet again when were grown up, we will be together and love each other forever, promise?"_

"_Promise" The two hugged and let go of each other's eyes._

"_Come on we have to go" Her mother told._

_Lexi let go of his hand and walked towards the car and got in, as her mother closed the door and went into the driver's seat. _

"_Bye Lexi" Tails told while waving._

_Lexi looked out the window and also yelled, "Bye Tails!"_

_Tails sadly watched the car drive off into the distance, and he looked at Lexi one last time until the car made a turn._

Reality:

"I was so torn that day, it just wasn't the same after that" Tails told.

"Well at least were together right now" Lexi told with tears running from her cheeks.

Lexi felt so happy so she hugged Tails and smiled when she felt him hug her back. They didn't let go of each other for five minutes. After they stopped hugging, tails pulled Lexi into a kiss, as Lexi grew happy and kissed him back. They felt the spark in the kiss, as they pulled back and Lexi told, "Let's go to my house"

Tails nodded and said, "Ok"

The two got off their seats, held hands and walked out of the bar…


	4. Chapter 4

**To LexiChick08, this is the last chapter of this story and it includes a lemon, but if you want me to add another chapter then please read the message I PM to you. So please enjoy!**

It was now 10:30 and a light purple car pulled up to a yellow house. Out of the driver seat was Tails. He quickly closed the door and ran to the passenger side. He picked up the purple hedgehog in his arms and continued kissing her. He closed the door with his leg and carried her towards the front door. They pulled away for some air as Tails opened the door with his key. He continued to carry her as they closed the door and walked into the living room. He placed her on the couch and gave her a peck on her cheek and told,

"I'll go make some popcorn while you look for a horror movie"

Lexi gasped, "You still love to watch scary movies?"

Tails chuckled, "Yeah I'll never give up on watching scary movies, it reminded me of how you always used to hold my hand tightly every time you got scared, and we used to cuddle together"

Lexi blushed and watched him walk into the kitchen. She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, then started flicking through random channels until she found a horror/romance movie called, "Hidden Secrets". Luckily it was barely starting and Tails made it on time, and he placed the bowl of popcorn in the middle. As they watched the beginning, Tails yawned and placed his hand on Lexi's leg, making her blush. The movie was about some teenage vampire having a crush on this boy, but she didn't want him to know her secret. As the continued watching through the movie the vampire chased after some woman at the park and tackled her on the ground. Lexi gasped and held Tails hand tightly, squinting her eyes while watching the vampire tear through the woman's body and pull out her heart, drinking the blood from it.

Lexi shivered and Tails removed the bowl from the middle and placed it on the table. Lexi felt his arm wrap around her waist and she now felt warm and safe. At the end of the movie her crush was now a vampire and it showed them kissing and it looked like a happy ending.

Lexi pressed her lips against Tails, and he kissed her back. He carried her off the couch and carried her up the stairs, forgetting that they left the television on. They continued making out as Tails opened his bed room door. The room was clean and neat and Tails dropped her on the bed and got on top of her, kissing her passionately. He took off his shirt and threw it on the floor and Lexi moaned, looking at his six pack. Lexi sat up and lifted off her shirt as Tails took off his pants and underwear and unhooked Lexi's bra while kissing her neck. He pulled down her pants and underwear and threw them on the floor. She moaned loudly as he played with her breast. He sucked and licked her nipples playfully, hearing her sweet moans echoed into his ears. Lexi never knew that she was going to find her long lost friend and now she was in his arms, she knew where this was going but she didn't care. After he was done playing with her cleavage he moved down to her lower region and positioned his self, still on top.

"This is the moment I've been waiting for Lexi" He told with sparkles in his eyes

Lexi blushed, "Me too, I want you now!"

Tails pecked her lips then leaned back up, "Me too my Lilac"

He passionately kissed her again and slowly pushed inside of her. Lexi closed her eyes tightly and continued kissing him, pulling him closer by wrapping her arms around his neck. He began thrusting in and out slowly and heard her making painful moans during the kiss. She took deep breaths as she felt him reach her virgin wall. He looked at her with a worried look, indicating to her if she was ready. She closed her eyes and quickly nodded, and Tails held her hips tightly while going through her wall a bit too quick. Lexi muttered a scream in the kiss while her eyes widened. She tried her best not to cry, not at the best moment of her life, but she felt like she couldn't resist it, this was just so painful. She let out painful moans as tails nibbled on her neck softly trying to calm her down. She slightly blushed seeing that he really cared about her.

A few minutes have passed and now the pain was lifted away and replace with pleasure. He began to thrust in and out quickly, and Lexi moaned for more. Lexi kissed him once again while she felt the bed shaking. Tails wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed his lover tightly. Lexi never wanted this moment to end, but good things can't last forever. She felt her climax coming and tails felt his too. The two groaned and moaned as they reached the end to their good sex. Tails released his seeds inside of her and the hedgehog cried out in pleasure. After he pushed into her one last time he pulled out of her flower and Lexi felt the warmness inside her body. Tails rolled off her and lay next to her, the two panting heavily. Lexi kissed him on the cheek and Tails pulled her into his arms whispering,

"I love you "

She smiled and whispered back, "I love you too Tails"

The two fell asleep, and a smile remained on Lexi's face.


End file.
